


Quiet Evening

by slimecrime



Series: Lio and Gallo Plan To Fuck And Maybe Actually Do [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: I lied this is now porn with plot, Illustrated, M/M, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, and weed, lio and galo finally have that sex they were talking about, they are both trans, they are both trans and have good sex welcome to my twisted mind, yes i am posting the sex that is correct you heard it here folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecrime/pseuds/slimecrime
Summary: Galo and Lio have a very very good day. (Sequel to Quiet Afternoon)“I’m sorry if this is embarrassing, but I’m completely obsessed with kissing you.”Lio’s fingers reach down the back of Galo’s shirt, stroking the muscles on his shoulders. Galo’s face is burning hot, and the heat beats down into his core, thumping all the way into his hips. He can’t think of anything cool to say in response. He just laughs into Lio’s mouth.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Lio and Gallo Plan To Fuck And Maybe Actually Do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656046
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry if this is embarrassing, but I’m completely obsessed with kissing you.”

Lio’s fingers reach down the back of Galo’s shirt, stroking the muscles on his shoulders. Galo’s face is burning hot, and the heat beats down into his core, thumping all the way into his hips. He can’t think of anything cool to say in response. He just laughs into Lio’s mouth.

Lio pulls away with visible reluctance, the very tip of his tongue lingering just slightly on his lips. He leaves Galo sitting on the edge of the bed while he goes to dig through his sock drawer.

“It’s okay. You can be obsessed with me,” Galo says, leaning back on the bed spread. He immediately feels like an idiot. He can’t believe he’s, what, nervous? Is he nervous?

Lio just hums a little laugh, pulling a little metal box out of his dresser.

“Actually, why don’t we just... do something simple to start with,” he says, not looking at him but somehow still clearly blushing. He tucks his hair behind his ear and pushes his bangs away from his face.

“Just in case we need this.”

He retrieves a small tube of lube from the box before closing it and setting it down on the pile of clothes next to his bed. He puts the tube off to the side on the sheets and then puts himself back where he was before; sitting on Galo’s hips with his hands in his soft blue hair.

Warmth and care and energy flow between the two of them with every touch, their skin and skin like conductive wires. Every little stroke and touch sparks at Galo’s insides, lighting him up again and again. 

Galo slides his larger hands down Lio’s back, around his waist, down his hips, around the pocket of his jeans, all while sighing deeply into his soft and smooth lips. He can’t seem to touch all of him enough, can’t seem to get him close enough. The muscles in his stomach twitch and spark underneath Lio’s fingers as he pushes his hands up his shirt.

Galo slowly starts to lean back, and then pulls his partner with him onto the soft mattress. He lays him on his chest.

Lio pulls his mouth away for just long enough to pull off his t-shirt, revealing pale ribs and scars. His breathing is heavy as he sits with his legs around his hips. He leans forward over him, all his weight on his hands, as the light from the evening sun glows behind his yellow hair.

“I can’t believe you’re allowed to be this hot,” Lio tells him.

“Like you have any right to say that when you’re just out here looking like this,” he says, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ear for him. His earring dangles and glints in the light. 

Lio smiles and laughs and gives his partner’s face a few reckless, biting, kisses.

He lays down on his chest and he’s inside of his mouth again and Galo can’t keep his hands out of his hair. His hand slides down to hold the back of his neck. His skin is just so addictive to touch. 

“I’ve decided I want to make you feel really good,” Galo tells him, barely moving his mouth away from the flesh of his jaw. 

“Oh, uh huh?” he barely breathes. He laughs a little more.

“Yeah. I’ve decided that’s what we’re doing,” he says. “If you’re cool with that.”

“Yeah, I’m. Yeah, I’m cool with that,” he laughs. He drops down on one of his arms and lays down next to him.

Galo’s heart skips and his whole body feels warm and tight. His hand makes no hesitation in rubbing over Lio’s smooth and bare stomach. His fingers travel up his ribs and down his naval, eventually pressing gently over his jeans.

Lio makes the smallest gasp into his partner’s lips.

Galo clenches his own legs together hard, and pushes his fingers against Lio’s crotch, against his tight black jeans.

“Is this good?”

“Mmhmm.”

He wraps one of his legs over Lio’s, pushing his tight own crotch against him. Then he quickly undoes Lio’s pants, which he responds to with a quick breath in. His thin fingers clutch the back of Galo’s neck and all of his nerves glitter. His hot breath is wet in his ear as his teeth are soft on the back of his jaw.

He hesitates just a little bit, and then pushes his hand down into his jeans, over his underwear. He presses his fingers into the fabric over his soft flesh, and strokes upward a few times.

Lio sighs into his ear, his fingers still stroking his hair. Galo’s heart somehow races faster and his legs tighten around Lio’s. He cautiously lays his head down on his chest. Lio’s arms encircle his neck, and the tips of his fingers stroke his back.

Galo gives a few quick kisses to his collarbone, and then slips his fingers into the fly of his boxer briefs. Excitement rushes through him. Lio’s legs twitch open wider and he can hear his heart flutter in his chest. His flesh is hot and wet and soft as he drags his finger through.

Lio breathes high in his throat, his fingers winding tighter into Galo’ hair. Galo breathes hard out of his nose.

He pushes his fingers against him in a slow and forceful rhythm. Lio’s legs relax further onto the bed, spreading until they lay flat. He pushes his face into his hair, sighing gently with a loving twitch of his ribs.

Galo’s hand slides up and down smoothly, softly, perfectly, wetly. Whenhe’s sure he’s ready, he pushes a first finger in. Lio inhales deeply from his chest. Galo presses his mouth hard against his collarbone, into his neck, as his finger curls up inside him.

He rubs and presses in slow slides. He also can’t help but suck hard on his neck. Lio grasps at his back and he huffs a loud, quick breath into his ear. Galo exhales into his skin as he pulls his mouth away.

He pushes and pushes with his finger and Lio holds him tighter. His finger slides in and out with increasing fervor. Lio’s heavy breathing is interrupted only by flashes of gentle little sounds. He clutches him tighter and tighter as he strokes him deeper and deeper. His throat is filled with silent thanks, mostly keeping to quiet puffs. He does manage to push one true moan into his ear, though, before his body completely relaxes underneath him.

Galo pulls his fingers out of him, and rubs him gently with his palm just once or twice. He idly plays with his flesh. Lio kisses his ear again, but it’s tired and breathy. His hands in his hair are softer, effortless, somehow even more delicate.

Galo finally takes his hand away so that he can sit up and lean over him. As soon as he looks down at him, Lio drags his hands over his face. He cups his chin gently and rubs his thumb over his lip. His eyelids droop, and his face is soft.

Galo can think to do nothing else besides lean down and press his lips and tongue and teeth into his mouth. They kiss deeply and harshly. Lio bites softly and pulls on his lip. Then, he puts his hand up his shirt again, pushes it up to his collarbone. His thumb rubs over his nipple.

He pushes himself up, wraps an arm around his neck to hold himself steady, and kisses his chest a few times before putting his mouth over his nipple. He licks his tongue over it and sucks.

Galo leans back on his arms.

“Oh my god,” he sighs.

“Sorry, I needed to suck your nipple.”

“Yeah, you needed to-” He bursts out laughing and falls backward on the bed. Lio falls with him and laughs into his shoulder.

“My nipples don’t work anymore. I wanted to live vicariously through you,” he wheezes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for your loss,” Galo laughs into his hair. “That sucks.”

Lio lays over his stomach, smiling down at him and dragging his blue hair out of his face. His eyes are glittery salmon pink in the diluted orange sun. His eyelashes are long and nearly white. His smile is beaming tiredly.

Galo can’t stop himself from laughing more.

“What?” he says, fighting a smile by biting his lip. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” he says, making him laugh even worse. “Nothing.”

“What are you laughing at?”

Galo can’t stop and neither can Lio.

“Are you laughing because I can’t feel my nipples?” he chokes out.

Oh my god, he can’t stop. “No- No-”

“You’re so stupid,” he says like he isn’t laughing just as hard. He drops his head down over his shoulder.

Galo plants a deep kiss right under his cheek bone while they both shake with how funny absolutely nothing is.

“You’re just really cute,” Galo manages.

“Oh my god…”

Lio takes a few deep breaths.

“Do you want to smoke after this?” he breathes.

“After what?” Galo says.

“Well, I was gonna at least finger you first. I feel like it’d be rude not to,” he says.

“Oh,” he just keeps laughing.

“Is that okay? Do you wanna stop?” he asks.

“No, no,” he says. “That sounds good.”

“Okay.”

Lio plants another kiss on his lips, on his cheek, on his jaw, and down his neck. He kisses his collarbone and chest. He kisses and mouths down his ribs.

“Can I eat you out instead?”

Galo’s heart flips inside his chest. He takes a breath as Lio’s mouth moves down his naval. He puts his hands in Lio’s absolute mess of a blonde mane.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, good,” he laughs. “I’ll suck your dick and then go pack a bowl. It’ll be great.”

He kisses all the way down his abdomen, and gently bites the skin below his belly button, just before he sucks it into a bruise. Galo groans without meaning to.

“I got a new bowl, actually. It’s really cute. It looks like a little cat,” he says. “Or, wait, no I won’t subject you to a new bowl. We’ll use one of my good ones.”

“Okay, cool,” Galo manages, his breaths hitching as his hair tickles his hips.

“God, how’d you get abs like this? How’d you get so fucking shredded, man?” Lio says as he undoes the button on his jeans.

“I have,” he gasps a little as Lio kisses just above the elastic on his underwear. “I have a really specific diet and workout routine I can tell you about sometime.”

Lio laughs a little. “Okay, cool.”

And then he slips his underwear down. Galo lifts his ass up enough to help him get them down past his thighs, his heart already burning hot. Then Lio kisses his inner thighs, hard and with his teeth.

“Do you have any last requests?”

“What?”

And then his hot, wet, tongue drags over his clit, and Galo sighs with his whole chest. He gently strokes Lio’s hair, drags a little piece of it away from his mouth.

His lips and tongue are warm and wet and perfect and Galo’s stomach rises and falls with shaking breaths. Lio’s every exhale is warm against him and his legs are shaking. He feels like he might fall over even though he’s already laying down.

He huffs a little groan and plays with Lios hair, stroking the top of his head. He sighs hard out of his nose, breathing faster and faster. He feels Lio press his tongue against and on and in his flesh, filling him with nothing but vibrations and gasps and tired moans.

He can feel himself throbbing so hard that it hurts and he whines into his own bicep. His legs feel light as feathers. He can’t stop his fingers in Lio’s soft, beautiful hair. Eventually, it becomes too much, and he gasps one hard and final time. And he lingers on that gasp. And then he comes back down, feeling soaking wet and hot as the summer pavement.

Lio leans his head against his thigh and looks at him softly. He wipes off his mouth. He smirks at him and laughs just a little bit. Galo’s body begins to feel like it might be dissolving.

Lio strokes Galo’s stomach gently with the very tips of his fingers while he rests against his leg.

“I’ll go clean up and then we can go smoke,” he says, tiredly.

“Awesome,” Galo sighs, his eyes drifting closed.

“We still have those burgers to eat,” Lio reminds him. “So maybe we can finally have that.”

“Mmm…” Galo hums.

Despite what he says, he sits in silence for a few more moments. He wraps his arms around Galo’s leg, and stares at him with eyes so sweet and crystal rose.

“I think I love you,” he says, almost too quietly.

Galo breathes and breathes and breathes.

“I think I love you too,” he barely whispers.

Lio presses his face into his thigh, and kisses him just once, before he gets up to walk to the bathroom.


	2. Cute Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have Illustrated my work. if u recognize my art style keep it to urself "babe" im tryin to hang out and have a good time over here
> 
> I hope you find this worth clicking on

I'm being told this content has to be 10 characters long

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for making an unironic weed fic I tired to not be embarrassing about it I’m so sorry if I ruined my good smut with this addition 
> 
> remember to


End file.
